


Shtup Buddies

by lilianar1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	Shtup Buddies

Krist看着在自己身下随着自己耸动的，汗津津的躯体，有些恍惚，他在叫自己：“Kit，Kit！”

事情是什么时候发展成这样了的呢？

和Singto上床是一件意料之外但又好像情理之中的事情，如果让公司里那群小伙伴们知道，估计他们也只会翻着白眼说，你们总算是搞到一起去了。

和Singto的关系一开始真的只是学长学弟，搭档卖腐而已，他们两个人太不一样了，想玩都玩不到一起去。看看那个时候，因为宣传期的关系，两个人奉旨亲密，一个实力嫌弃，一个只能尽量配合，各种勾肩搭背的动作都那么地不自然。

后来拍剧时间久了，才慢慢熟悉，Krist对Singto才算是渐渐亲密了起来。这就像是一种日久生情的感觉，身边的人常常只有他，人嘛总会对美好的事物产生好感，何况他哥一直算是他的偶像，学长，教头，优等生又长得帅。Krist利用工作关系尽力去接近Singto的时候，真的只是单纯想和他搞好关系而已，并没有想到有一天会把关系搞上床。

那是一次见面会的庆功宴之后，以Krist的性格又是大哭了一场，只是没想到连Singto都被这种气氛带动了起来，在见面会上哭了一次，庆功宴上也一直喝着闷酒，像是没什么兴致。

接下去发生的事情Krist有些模糊了，只记得喝多了之后去了厕所，一会之后有人进来了。再下一秒，他就和Singto吻到了一起。不知道是谁起的头，Krist只知道Singto在热烈地回应自己，像是在啃自己的嘴角，毫无技巧可言，当然他自己也不是很淡定就是了。

这不是他们第一次接吻了，拍戏时吻过好多次，不过那都是在众目睽睽之下，一边吻一边旁边导演还在那里各种指挥，这个角度不行，那样灯光有问题，他们要控制自己的面部表情，控制自己的姿势，要注意如何呈现更完美的一面给镜头。

而现在Krist除了怎样把自己的舌头更深地伸到对面这个男人的嘴里之外没有别的想法。而Singto显然对于他的这种想法很是赞同，他用手扣着Krist的脑袋，死命将对方压向自己，同时张开嘴盛请着Krist的舌头过去作乱。两个人像是在角力又像是一种竞赛，看谁能先把对方的脑子给吸出来。

最终两人迫于还需要呼吸而终于分开，Krist上前把脸埋进了Singto的肩窝，轻轻地用牙，叼着他肩头的一小块肉，又磨又吮吸，然后慢慢把头支起来，一边盯着Singto，一边对着Singto的咙节咬了一下，Singto的肌肉随之僵直了一下。  
他看着Krist，那个眼神是Krist以前从来没有看见过的，危险而热烈，有一点点火光在他的眼睛里闪耀着。他们挨得很近，彼此完全知道对方身体的变化。Krist知道自己已经硬得有些疼了，看样子Singto也不会好到哪里去。

“我家离这里比你家近。”Krist听到Singto对自己这样说。  
两人一前一后回到宴会上，Krist注意到Singto坐下的方式不太自然。然后各自找借口离开，当然那个点了，估计也没有什么人会注意到他们俩了。

Krist先打车到了Singto的公寓楼下，这里他之前只有录节目的时候来过，Singto是很注意自己稳私的人，平时也没有什么朋友会过来玩。

几分钟后Singto也到了，径直走进大楼，Krist紧随其后。两人进入电梯的时候都没有去看对方，欲盖弥彰地看着电梯楼层的数字跳跃。如果不是Krist发现Singto摸着钥匙开门的手有些发抖，他还以为他像表面上看来那么平静呢。

两个人进屋后，在玄关就抱在了一起，Singto踢上了门，而Krist在足以咬破对方嘴唇的亲吻中被Singto带进卧室，然后将对方扑倒在了床上。Krist觉得自己好像更为急切，在脱了自己的上衣之后，Singto才解开了一半的钮扣。

Krist凑过去和他再次吻到一起，在衣服悉悉索索落地的声音中，他只能想到两个字，终于。

Singto的身体在卧室的灯光中渐渐显露出来，这不是Krist第一次看见Singto的身体，但这具身体却从来没有像今天这样让Krist觉得让人欲罢不能。  
Krist将自己的嘴唇印上了他精健的腹肌，留下一排浅浅的牙印，当他用上了他的舌头时，听到Singto发出了一声短促的呻吟声。Krist马上决定今天晚上他要让Singto发出更多的这样的声音。  
Krist听见自己的声音说：“P Sing，想要我继续舔你吗？”  
Singto的肌肉开始收缩，然后他从齿缝里吐出一个字：“想。”

“告诉我，你想要我舔你哪里，告诉我。”Krist让自己的舌头继续在Singto的肚和脐腰线附近徘徊，他尝到Singto汗液一点点咸咸的味道，到目前为止，一切都还好。

“下面，Kit，再下去一点，我想你舔我的下面。”Singto差不多是从嘴角挤出了这句话。他的下身早就起了反应，叫嚣着想得到一些关注了。

Krist让Singto坐在床边，自己顺着他的身体缓缓地蹲下，解开皮带并脱去了Singto的长裤和袜子，他把自己挤进Singto的双腿之间，慢慢的摸着他的大腿，另一只手扶着他的腰。Krist抬头给了Singto一个微笑以掩饰自己的紧张。而他的P Sing抚摸着他的头发，一抹红色爬上了他的脖子。

Krist低下头去，尝试着隔着灰色的内裤舔了一下Singto的阴茎，它立刻微微颤抖了一下，没有想象中的反感或不适应，那就继续吧。  
“如你所愿，P Sing。”Krist一把拉下了Singto身上最后遮掩物，开始用自已的双手，舌头和牙齿抚慰Singto的坚挺。

如愿的，他听到了Singto逐渐急促起来的呼吸声和断断续续的呻吟声。  
“P Sing，没事的，让我听到你的声音，告诉我，我让你舒服吗。”

然后Singto放开了嗓子开始喃喃自语，他的身体热切地回应着Krist的嘴巴，在床上后仰成一个弧度。  
Krist觉得自己的嘴唇开始发麻，Singto的阴茎对于他的嘴来说太大了些，他撤开了些，只微微含着Singto的龟头，然后用舌头旋转着舔弄着从马眼里渗出的汁水，再慢慢多吞了一些进去。

突然，Singto用手回扣着Krist的头发，急促地将自已送向那个温暖的口腔中。“操！”他说。

如果不是Krist的嘴现在真的没空，他都要为自己叫好了，显然谦谦君子的他哥在床上也一样会骂脏话。

“Kit，我……不行，你……再……深一点，停下来，等等！……我操！”

这种时候Krist才不会停下呢，他深深吸了几下，动作更迅速了，加上用手轻轻把玩着Singto的阴襄，再试着用自己的喉咙顶了几下Singto的阴茎。一会之后Singto就射在了他的嘴里。  
一阵又苦又涩之后，Krist向上抬眼看着Singto，张开嘴让他看他嘴里他射给他的液体，然后再合上嘴，把它咽了下去。

Singto叹了一口气，把Krist从地上拉起来，扯过他开始接吻。两人交换着唾液，也分享了刚才Krist口中的味道。

Krist不想今天就这样结束，他还没有释放过，刚刚在给Singto做口活的时候，他也已经湿得不行了。他将嘴唇移到Singto的耳边，用气声说道：“哥，我想要你，给我。”

Singto将他拉开了些，定定地看了他一眼，笑了：“好，做你想做的。”

Krist让Singto趴在床上，背对着自己，他们俩都是第一次和男人做爱，Krist不想让Singto受伤，背后位可能更方便些。

Singto家当然没有润滑剂安全套这些东西，于是Krist去浴室翻了一瓶润肤露做代替，他倒了一些在Singto的穴口周围，然后尝试着用食指按向了洞口附近的褶皱。  
Singto的肌肉有些紧张，他把自己埋进枕头里，无措地等着Krist下步的动作。Krist吻上Singto的肩膀：“哥，别怕呐，我们试一下，如果你疼的话，我就停，我保证。”

Singto回过头，扬了扬下巴，Krist再次靠过去吻住了他，一边将一个手指送入了他的身体。  
一开始的开拓一直不顺利，甬道涩涩的，手指进入地都很难，Krist愈发温柔地吻着Singto的全身，舔着他的耳朵，在他的耳边撒着娇。渐渐地，Singto好像也得趣了，身体放松，将腿分得更开，方便Krist用更多的手指操他。

Krist觉得自己再也忍不下去了，看看Singto已经适应了三根手指，应该已经被准备地差不多了：“哥，我要进去了，我忍不住了。”

Singto点点头“来吧，……哦，靠！”  
Krist将手指撤出的同时，换上了自己的分身，现在只进去了一半，他感觉到Singto紧致的内壁紧紧地包裹着自己，如果不是他狠狠掐了自己一下，刚才这一下，Krist就差点想射了。

Singto看上去有些痛苦，毕竟和手指比，阴茎还是粗了不少，他咬了咬自的的下唇，深呼吸了几下。然后Krist看他伸出手向下扒开了自己的臀缝：“来吧，一下子进来。”

看着夹着自己分身的那个红艳艳的穴口被扒开，Krist觉得自己又硬了几分，他定了定神，按住Singto的腰身，直接把自己完全送了进去。

“天呐，哥，你真紧，你里面紧紧地咬着我，你感觉到了吗。”Krist等Singto慢慢适应了之后，开始挺动。感觉自己在肠道中缓缓抽插的感觉，实在是太好了。  
除了身理上的满足，还有心理上的满足，那个平时他人眼中高高在上的偶像，现在正被自己操弄，随着自己的挺动而辗转，他的身体只有Krist能这样碰触。

Krist越来越有兴致，动作也越来越快。终于不满足于只能看见Singto的背影：“Singtuan，让我看着你，我想看看你，让我看着你的脸操你……”

Singto依言在Krist停下后，转过身来，躺在了床上。Krist架起了他两条长腿，再一次把自己送入了那个温暖的所在。

“Singtuan，我在你的里面，你能感受到我吗！”  
“Kit，恩……慢一点……那里……”

“哪里？是这里吗？”或许是新手的运气，Krist莫名地找到了Singto肠壁内的那个兴奋点。再一次撞上去的时候Singto的声音都变了：“不要，不要，……操，别那么快啊！”

“可是哥你明明很喜欢我操你这里啊，每次我这样，恩……你就夹得更紧了，哥，再夹得紧一点！”

每次Krist将自己撞上那个点之后，Singto下面的那张嘴就会更加狠狠地吸他，粘腻的水声和年轻的肉体互相拍打的声音回荡在小小的卧室里。

“哥，好舒服！我快到了！”  
“我也……kit，帮帮我。”  
Krist一边加快身体动作的速度，一边伸手下去给Singto作手活，前后夹击之下，Singto很快又射了出来。

Krist将Singto的精液涂抹在他的身上，然后让自己的身体覆盖上去，一边继续抽他，一边将那些液体在两个人的身体上抹开去。

“P Sing，让我射在你里面，我要射在你里面～”

“好的，来吧，射吧，都射进来！”

这天晚上两个人做了几次，Krist只记得自己到最后已经射不出东西了，而Singto后来好像直接睡过去或者是昏过去了。

这是两人炮友关系的开始。


End file.
